


And the sun will set for you

by x103femke



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Linkin Park - Freeform, Trying to move on, auch, i hurt myself, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x103femke/pseuds/x103femke
Summary: I had an idea, I did it, I hurt myself.





	And the sun will set for you

_I close the locks below the window_

This was the first time Rowan saw her play the piano after all that had happened to her. All the hurt that had hit her.

_I close both blinds and turn away_

He felt like she needed this to close the chapter of her life that had brought her so much pain. But also so much joy. That made her into the person that she was today.

_Sometimes solutions aren’t so simple._

But also to start their chapter of their life together, even though they both have to move on from the hurt.

_Sometimes goodbye’s the only way_

Goodbye’s will hurt them. Goodbye’s are hard.

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

_In cards and flowers on your window_

She had collected flowers for his funeral. Wore a beautiful black dress, arranged the funeral. Made sure he would be loved.

_Your friends all plead for you to stay_

She had told him many times it was not fair, that she should have been the one that got sick.

_Sometimes beginnings aren’t so simple_

He was her first.

_Sometimes goodbye’s the only way_

But won’t be her last.

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

She will miss Sam, like she misses her parents. Rowan would always be there for her to try to ease her pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I love linkin park, that is why i choose this song but this cover man, has me crying every single time.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2tN85ljeN4


End file.
